Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe, how will they react? This is a rewrite, rated for violence, and in case of language.
1. Chapter 1: No I promise you

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: ****Percy Jackson and Characters are not mine, anything that you know of is not mine. It belongs to Rick Riordan and a variety of different authors, whose fanfictions / books I have read.**

Chapter 1: No... I promise you.

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger...  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter..." ~Kelly Clarkson<em>

**L**ook I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you think you're one of us; stop reading **immediately**, and I mean it, drop the book or in this case; close the website **RIGHT NOW**, believe all the lies your parents told you. Trust me, you don't want to know. If you think this is fiction, read on, but if you feel a strange feeling stirring, run...

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the hero of Olympus, I know all of you must be thinking _Olympus?_ You mean the olympics? Or a place somewhere in the world? When I mean Olympus, I mean _Mount Olympus. _To cut a long story short, the greek gods are real, monsters, myths you think are fiction, no... They. Are. Real. Believe it. If _you, _and I mean **you**, have seen monsters before, my advice is to close this website, DO NOT READ ON, find your parents, tell them this. Calling the police does not mean this. A satyre may be near if you are a demigod, find them if you think you are one of us. You will have to go to a safe place, for me it **was** camp half-blood, but no, not any more. My safe place is currently... nowhere.

3 years ago it was in between Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood. On that day, the world almost ended because of Gaea.

_I was fighting Gaea whilst the other 6 were fighting the monsters; I was like the sea, if there were any attacks, I would strike the target. I-I pulled out my trustworthy sword, Riptide, and used my last energy and stabbed down. The sea wrapped around her, slicing her into tiny pieces, thunder crackled, electrifying the tiny parts, the earth pulled her into the ground, victory was ours. The last thing I saw were monsters scattering. The last thing I thought was that Camp Half-blood will always and always be my home, my safe place, untill my death seperates it, I will do anything and everything to protect it, I promise._

Now I think about it, I never realized at that time, I would break my promise so soon, so easily. All hope was gone, my life will slowly fade, all because of loyalty, my fatal flaw. Now today, I wish I never believed in loyalty, never trusted anyone. No... I will never be that weak again, I promise myself, as loyalty has disappeared, Percy Jackson is gone. Never, and I mean **NEVER**, will he appear again. Neither will he _ever _be a son of Posiedon, I promise you, he is now Omega, son of Chaos, the betrayed hero, and now will I tell you, from that _point_ I accepted to be a son of Chaos, I knew my new life would be better, I would be stronger, loyalty and trust would only be to one person, I swear now that it will be, it will be to Chaos, my new father.

**A/N: **I've improved it slightly, it won't change much, but hope you enjoy it. I don't suppose I have updated in well... read and review thanks!

-BlackJackBJ


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: May I remind you that Percy Jackson and Characters are not mine, anything that you know of is not mine. It belongs to Rick Riordan and a variety of different authors, whose fanfictions / books I have read.**

**A/N: ****_The whole chunks of _****_Italics are for dream or more like nightmares, _**whilst Normal is normal for now**.**

_"Some time's your memories can be your best dreams or your worst nightmares." ~Shawny._

Chapter 2: Dream.

_"Percy Jackson, do you want to marry my daughter?" A sweet, calm voice with a hint of wisdom asked me._

_"Yes." I replied quickly without hesitation._

_"Well, you have to go and find the things I told you about..." The voice softly whispered._

No... Please, don't go, don't listen to her, please... I call to the past me.

_"Yes. My lady, I will do anything and everything possible, for the chance to marry Annabeth." I kept my voice calm and confident. _

No... _No... **NO**_... The scene changed, and were back at Camp Half-blood.

_"Hey Chiron, long time no see, where's Annabeth?" I asked the old centaur barely keeping my excitment on hold. _

_"I believe they're at the beach, good luck Perceus." The old centaur told me._

No... Don't go, what is wrong with me?

_I walk towards the beach, I make out two people, possibily a couple, one had tanned skin, light blue eyes and thick black hair and around 5'10" with an athletic build, the other had her back on me, she had nice, long blond hair gleaming in the sunlight, she also had tanned skin, a large rock blocked the rest of her, ah... what a nice couple. Wait... is that Thomson? I feel so sorry for that girl, I signed softly, Thomson was arrogant, and was a bully for people who were younger than him. _

Why, why... won't you listen to me? Don't go any closer, please...

_"Darling, why don't you break with my dumb, stupid half-brother, Percy?" Thomson asked the blond-haired girl._

_"Oh... Dear, I will, as soon as he gets back, he didn't care for me at all for 2 whole months, stupid quests. Whilst you dear cared for me so much." The blond-haired girl answered._

_"Save your breath, you think I didn't care for you? I spent these 2 whole months, persuading your mother to let me marry **you**, I even got you a ring." I shouted through crystal tears._

_"P-Perce, I didn't mean that."_

I shuddered awake. It was so clear, everything. It was so real... it was real after all... I remembered where I was, under midnight-black silk blankets, in a room which contained black walls, I looked towards the window beside my bed, the sun, earth, planets, universe was outside. I was in my favourite place, I was at Chaos' palace in the Void.

**A/N: **Uh... I've changed it slightly? Um... Read and Review?

-BlackJackBJ


	3. Chapter 3: Missions? No

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: ****May I remind you that Percy Jackson and Characters are not mine, anything that you know of is not mine. It belongs to Rick Riordan and a variety of different authors, whose fanfictions / books I have read.**

**A/N: I HAVE SLIGHTLY IMPROVED ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS, THIS IS NOT A REAL UPDATE. THANKS.**

Chapter 3: Mission? No...

_"It's not about who is real to your face. It's about who stays real behind your back! Those people are your true friends for life" ~Calvin Dillard_

I walked quietly in. "Omega." Some greeted me, I slowly nodded.

"Omega..." A person wearing jet-black clothes sat on a throne which was fully black an was covered with stars. There was a throne that looked exactly like it, except it was smaller, was right next to the bigger throne.

"Omega reporting to Lord Chaos." I saluted towards him, before bowing, to signify my respect to my lord.

"Rise-" I rose. "You do know that you don't have to bow? And anyways, you are not going to like this." Lord Chaos shifted slightly, normally one would call him being nervous, but Lord Chaos was _never ever _nervous.

_What? _Why wouldn't I like like it? It's not like he would throw me off the universe... Hm... neither is the end of the world. Could he be planning for me to die in the worst possible way ever? Tie me up and drop me out of this planet? And let me slowly die of... would dropping me kill me? Or would no oxygen kill me first? How long does it take for one to drop to wherever one goes when they are dropped out of this planet?

"I have a mission for you, do you accept?" Lord Chaos seemed to be pale in the face, looking he would faint any moment.

Hm... what was so important that I had to go myself?

"Okay, but what is the mission?"

"Gaea and Kronos and some other primordial is stirring, I want you to help them out." Lord Chaos seemed to be anywhere but here...

Wait... He wants me to go back to that rubbish world!? I would prefer to die than help, I wasn't welcome there, they didn't help me when **I **lost everything.

_"My favourite son will tran with me," Poseidon said proudly, my cheeks tinkered a bit. "He is... (Drumrow) Thomson Suve!" Poseidon announced. **Thomson?** Thomson is his **favourite** son? After all I did for him, killing, fighting 2 whole death-worhy wars. And... and Suve? He just killed a hell-hound on the way. Whilst **I **killed **10** of them, and he took the credit. He ruined everything. He took all my friends and family away from me. I ran like Hades, towards no particular dirrection. I somehow managed to find my mom's apartment. But... the place was in flames. For the first time in forever, I surrendered. I had fear in my eyes. Friends and family were all gone, my life has disappeared, whilst battling 2 wars did not matter. I am a strange boy, but I have feelings not like the monsters I discover that I had counted as friends for a while, for I'm no longer the Percy Jackson you know. The new me is here. _

I snapped out of my flashback, I remembered that, it was there where I met Chaos for the first time, where I accepted my new life as Omega, and there I swore that I would never ever admit that I am, no, I was a son of Poseidon, and the place where I agreed that no one would ever know of my past, neither will I ever let them know.

But... Now I have to help I them? I swore I would never help them. That was where my past was, my future belongs here as a Son of Chaos, I would have to break my promises over and over again. For different reasons. But this one was unacceptable. But I remember, I will serve Chaos, as I respect, and appreciate him for giving me the life I have now. Family, friends are now real.

**A/N: I have improved all the chapters, this is not an update, thanks! Please read and review.**

**~ BlackJackBJ Out.**


	4. Chapter 4: What is happening?

**Story: Son Of Chaos (Rewrite)**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: ****May I remind you that Percy Jackson and Characters are not mine, anything that you know of is not mine. It belongs to Rick Riordan and a variety of different authors, whose fanfictions / books I have read.**

**A/N: This is an actual chapter. _The whole chunks of Italics are for dreams. _****Whilst Normal is Normal for now. (If that even makes sense.)**

Chapter 4: What is happening?

_"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'" ~ Audrey Hepburn_

_"WHY?" Chaos screamed towards me. _

_"Why? You ask why? I'll tell you, you betrayed me. I want revenge, and I will have it." _

_"I never should have saved you." Chaos muttered._

I sprung awake, "_I never should have saved you"_, echoed softly. Where was I? I seemed to be sitting in an air-shuttle, alone, all alone. Suddenly, the air-shuttle crashed, it crashed into a golden hole, and I drifted into darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up, I remembered my mission: 'Help the demigods and gods, and defeat Gaea, Kronos and several other unknown primordial.' But where exactly was I? I remembered being on an air-shuttle, before I crashed into a... golden hole?<p>

"It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover muttered as he dodged another piece of... Nancy's lunch. What was happening? Why is Nancy Bobofit here? I started to get up, but... Grover started to yank me back down. Why was Grover here? "You're already on probation," He whispered towards me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Mr Brunner - Chiron - had moved towards the museum. We walked past marble statues, glass cases which were full of old, boring stuff. Mr Brunner - Chiron - made us gather around a stone column. He started talking about things, when I noticed another very familiar teacher; Mrs Dodds, our maths teacher? This seemed very very familiar, this seemed to be the past?

"Mr Jackson, perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents?"

Without looking, I already knew what he had pointed at, "That's Kronos eating his kids because Kronos was the king titan, and didn't trust his kids which are the Gods, so he ate them, however his wife hid Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And when Zeus grew up, he tricked Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters -"

"Eeew!" said some of the girls behind me.

"-And so there was the big fight between the Gods and the Titans, and the Gods won."

"Know-it-all" Came from the group including Nancy and her 'fans'.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids"." Nancy mumbled towards a friend.

"And why, Mr Jackson," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofi's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover whispered to me. This was starting to get annoying, I knew every single thing they were going to say or happen. In seconds, Nancy would hiss

"Shut up." There it was, her face would be bright red. I realized I still had to answer the question, last time I was asked this I had said 'I don't know'.

"Yes it does, because it tells us not to trust so easily, and we should be cunning as Kronos' wife. And we should never eat our kids, as it is very disgusting." I replied.

Several members laughed softly, and I looked at Chiron's face, he seemed to be shocked but he recovered quickly. "Yes that is disgusting, but on the happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

I followed the class quickly, sitting on the edge of the fountain, ducking my head down. "Can I have your apple?" Grover asked.

"Sure." I started to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy appeared in front of me and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops," Nancy grinned, I knew what was going to happen, the fountain will burst and... maybe not, a hammer appeared from the air, and slammed down on Nancy. What had just happened? Right... my creating powers, but of all things it could create, is a hammer. A bloody hammer. "Percy hit me!"

Mrs Dodds appeared next to us, "Now, honey, come with me."

"Wait! It was me, I hit her." Grover yelled.

"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," Mrs Dodds said.

"But-"

I signed softly, "I hit her, I will come with you." I glanced at Grover before following Mrs Dodds. We were in the Greek and Roman section, Mrs Dodds became her evil self.

"You have been giving us trouble, honey."

"Look, I didn't steal the lightening bolt."

"What lightening bolt?" I stared at her, wasn't she talking about the lightening bolt?

**A/N: So this is Chapter 4, I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. And I know that most of this is from Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief. Hope you liked it, read and review!**

**~ BlackJackBJ Out.**


End file.
